


Day 6 -Dancing

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Multi, Rated T for swearing, andrew/akko brotp, background amanda/avery, just three girls realizing they're gay and dancing, not a lot of dancing tho--mostly just gay panic rigotr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: At Luna Nova's grand homecoming, Akko is forced to come to terms with her feelings for her two best friends: Sucy and Diana. Will she be brave enough to ask her crush to dance? Or will she stew in her fear and allow this opportunity to pass by?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Day 6 -Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> this is horribly late---the week is over but i'm still churning the rest of these prompts out!  
> and updating the already existing ones, life is hectic :(  
> anyway, i hope you all enjoy! the song is So Close from Enchanted (written by Jon McLaughlin) it's a classic!

As the gentle chord of the first note of _So Close,_ plays throughout the speakers that were coated with a special spell to broadcast the sound with even more clarity, Akko raises her head to stare out into the sea of students who pair up together, shuffling awkwardly and hands hovering with no confidence of where to put them. She feels a sudden pang in her chest, at the sight of her friends all dancing to the gentle, smooth tone of the singer’s voice.

She sees Amanda twirl Jasminka around with a grin, her hand resting on the small of the other witch’s back. Hannah and Barbara hold each other close without any thought of anyone else, locked in time in their own very world. Lotte is pulled in close to the handsome stranger who swept her off her feet and Constanze dances with a laughing Avery who allows the other witch to step on her feet as much as she needs to.

Everyone is dancing with someone even if that someone wasn’t their original date, she sees Chariot drape her arms around an older witch’s neck. Finnelann and Nelson dance like old partners, matching rhythm with rhythm. And a humming Holbrooke rotates around the fishbowl with Pisces swimming around with a bowtie around her neck, the bowl tied off with a lace ribbon. It was beautiful seeing everyone so enthralled with each other; content, dancing with friends and loved ones.

Slight movement to her left catches her attention and the brunette turns her head, remembering with a sour feeling in her belly that she wasn’t the only one on the bleachers watching from afar. Sucy turns further away until her back was facing her, shoulders drawn in and long hair hanging heavily over her shoulder. Diana sits on her other side, posture rigid and tight with her eyes looking outward without a hint of emotion.

 _Right, I’m not the only one who’s date bailed._ Akko muses to herself with bitterness, remembering standing outside the gymnasium doors with the flower Chariot pinned to the lapel of her blazer, a bouquet of roses that now sit limp and lifeless next to her. Waiting patiently for the girl who never arrived.

-0-o-0-o-

Akko didn’t let it taint her night however, she plastered on a bright grin and shoved all the insecurities into the back of her mind. Before running into the gym and immediately tackling the first familiar face she saw into a huge hug, Jas had hugged her back with a warm laugh. And that was that. The brunette threw herself into dancing her heart out, stomping on every reminder of her pain with her shiny loafers, scarfing down the snacks that Jasminka had helped the cooks prepared, drenched her thirst with seven cups of punch and promptly had to use the restroom.

She danced with all of her friends through every song, ignored the gentle inquisition of her absent date, and had shed her jacket halfway through the fifth song that played. Rolled up sleeves, pushed back hair, leaning on Amanda, and chuckling at whatever her friend said, twirling Lotte around and around until they both dissolved into a giggling mess. Akko was happy.

Ecstatic. She was thriving on pure energy and excitement was buzzing through her blood.

When she playfully dipped a blushing Hannah down low to the checkered dance floor and looked up on instinct alone, it was like every rehearsed, abundantly, clichéd romance movie that her mom forced her to watch with her growing up. Her heart took one look and jumped straight up into her throat, trying to climb out to leap toward the girl standing underneath the spotlight that immediately was aimed toward her.

“Sucy…” She said out loud, her voice catching as she watched transfixed as her roommate slowly walked forward with the light shining in her hair and highlighting the angelic vision before her. Her mouth felt dry and her heart was pounding against her chest, she wordlessly tugged Hannah back up without a second thought, her feet moving on auto as she squeezed past bodies and muttered apologies underneath her breath.

She moved with determination in each step, coursing through her veins and making her blood pump with life. What she was planning on doing when she got to Sucy was beyond her, but it was the least of her worries as she quickly breached the distance between them.

Until—

“Akko.” Her arm was caught by a firm hand, the brunette shrugged it off, but the grip only tightened. Akko gritted her teeth but turned on her heel to glare at the person before it softened into confusion at the sight of Amanda.

“Mand- “she started, before she frowned as Amanda silenced her by tapping the end of her wand against her forehead. Instantly, Akko felt the sweat that had been beading down her neck and jaw disappear, she felt her hair slick back into her ponytail and felt her crooked tie straighten into her collar.

“There. That’s better now. Gotta look perfect to properly sweep a girl off her feet, right?” Amanda chuckled.

Akko grinned. “Thanks Amanda.”

Amanda had saluted her with two fingers, winked cheekily and sauntered toward the punch stand to grab Avery’s hand to tug her back to dance.

Feeling much more prepared for whatever it is she was planning to do, Akko took in a deep breath and started to turn on her heel when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Hey.”

Akko instinctively raised her fists in the air with a yelp, feeling her cheeks turn red. Her chest puffed up like a birds before it deflated all with a hoarse squeak at the sight of Sucy standing before her with her signature smirk and raised brow.

“Sucy! Uh, hey girl—how you doing?” Akko cleared her throat and snapped finger guns at the witch. “Woah. You look…amazing. _Beautiful.”_ Her eyes widen and she palmed the nape of her neck, grinning too widely at the slight flush dusting Sucy’s face at her compliment. But it wasn’t an exaggeration on Akko’s part, she always knew that her roommate was pretty in her own way, just like how she knew that Diana and Amanda were gorgeous…but right now with Sucy standing right in front of her underneath the fairy lights, Akko was struck speechless.

The dress itself was a Bardot with the sleeves off shoulder, the color a deep rich purple that only darkened until it turned black, which resembled the midnight sky as it trailed down into a mid-length skirt which gathered around her feet. Shiny little specks of white dusted along the lace and as Akko peered closer with a flush to her face, she was amazed to notice the distinct patterns in the fabric like the constellations. Akko noticed the _Ursa Major_ and _Lupus_ and _Corvus_ and more spattered across the skirt. She looked back up as a glint of silver caught her attention to the slender slope of Sucy’s neck, she wore a black chocker with an amethyst stone clasped around the front. A thick coating of mascara outlined Sucy’s eye, which wasn’t abnormal since Sucy’s makeup always consisted of a defined outline, but the smokey eyeshadow and sharp color of her lips in complimentary colors of purple made her look so kissable that Akko couldn’t breathe.

“Oh. Thanks Akko.” Sucy muttered awkwardly, adverting her gaze to the floor as her arms hung loosely at her sides. Akko nodded too quickly, too eagerly as she rocked on the balls of her feet, back and forth back and forth, until Sucy looked up with a softer expression than before. “You…clean up nice. Pinks a good color on you.”

Akko’s chest swelled with warmth. She grinned and smoothed out any wrinkles to her bubblegum pink dress shirt, her white vest unbuttoned and the pastel green tie resting perfectly against her chest. “Thanks! I uh, was supposed to give this to someone,” Akko fingered at the white lily pinned to the lapel, a tinge of sadness to her grin that Sucy caught on.

“Well hopefully that person will come.” Sucy replied with a hint of a smile, causing Akko to return the sentiment with one that was more crooked and warm. With a burst of confidence Akko reached for Sucy’s hand and tangled their fingers together, appreciating the slight dryness around Sucy’s knuckles but somehow still being smooth and soft around the palms.

“What about you?” Akko murmured.

Sucy looked down once more with a soft grin, tightness around the corners and Akko felt her thumb being squeezed by Sucy’s. “Yeah, he uh, was a no show.”

Akko felt her heart plummet straight down into her stomach, her eyes softening with remorse as she fought back the sudden urge to finding this asshole and punching him, in his probably perfectly chiseled face!—because how dare that bastard stand the girl she lov—the girl she cared for… _cared_ for. How dare he stood her up!

But that wasn’t the prominent issue right at the moment, Akko reminded herself. She quickly reached forward and pulled her friend into her arms, feeling those slender arms gently wrap around her back after a few seconds, chin resting on her shoulder. “Thanks Akko.” Sucy said quietly, voice muffled against the cotton of her shirt as Akko fought back the shiver at the gentle warmth that Sucy was emanating. Akko squeezed her closer in response, before pulling away with a bright grin.

“Let’s not let other people’s stupid decisions ruin our night! Come on, dance with me.” Akko laced their fingers together once more, gently tugging Sucy forward.

“N-no, Akko I can’t- “she fumbled forward without her usual grace, nearly pitching forward straight to the floor if it wasn’t for the arm that shot out for her to grab onto. That same arm tugged her forward until she was practically sharing the same breath, noses touching. She craned her neck upwards, cursing the fact that Akko went through a growth spurt in the beginning of their second year at Luna Nova. Akko was looking at her with a closed mouth grin, her eyes bright and encompassing. ”Dance.”

Akko chuckled. “There’s nothing to it but following the rhythm of the music.” She repositioned her arm to wound around Sucy’s waist, leaving space for her to choose to close or expand it. “And the rhythm of your partner.” She said the last part softly, with a lightness to her eyes that almost sparkled underneath the light that flicker in and out of existence. 

Sucy’s ears turned red, her mouth twisting upward into a smile before she hooked her arm around Akko’s shoulders and moved her palm to the side of her face. A muffled squeak escaped Akko’s mouth, at the thumb against her cheek and the sudden rejuvenated glint in Sucy’s eye.

“Alright. Let’s dance, Casanova.” Sucy said in a voice, that Akko couldn’t pinpoint as anything else but a _purr._ Akko stumbled back with a laugh as Sucy moved her hand to press it firmly against Akko’s chest and shoved. Then like the parting of the night Sucy slipped behind her and disappeared into the throe of activity, and Akko paused for a second to calm down the racing of her heart, before ducking and interweaving between the dancing bodies with a grin.

“Something tells me you we’re lying about not knowing how to dance.” Akko called out as she turned in a circle looking for the telling sight of mauve. Akko pushed forward into the middle of the cluster, searching frantically as the bass matched with the tempo of her heart.

 _“What gave it away?”_ Sucy muttered against the shell of her ear, causing a shiver to run up her spine but when Akko twisted around, she was met with nothing but her classmates bouncing and spinning to the recent pop song that was playing. She wasn’t deterred, however. Confidence was borne inside her, strengthened in her bones, made her blood roar, her head clear and open. It made her fast!

She raced forward with nothing but hope leading her two feet, sliding around dancing couples and diving underneath to avoid collision from a junior who tried to “Roger Rabbit” backwards. She caught eye of a skirt of purple and felt her heart collide harshly into her shoulder. She bounded ahead with her arm outstretched, fingertips grazing the smooth, soft skin of an arm. Before the brunette tumbled forward and caught onto nothing but thin air.

“What—” she whispered to herself, hearing the last note to a familiar cackle. Akko turned heel and ran toward that direction, before skidding to a sudden halt as an idea clicked inside her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on slowing down her breathing, imagining as Chariot had instructed her to do of the bones in her body shifting and shaping into a new creature. The feeling of flight resonating deep inside her. Taking off from the ground, the wind in the soft thin fur of her wings—Akko opened her eyes and noticed everything like tunnel vision.

She did a loop with a chirp of excitement before diving upwards to circle along the moving bodies, the sound of the bass blaring in her heightened ears. She circled once more as she careened forward like a bullet, whipping around with the steady stroke of her wings. When her eyes landed on the remarkable color of purple. Akko twisted around and angled her body into a straight dive, before shooting down with the ricochet of a bullet.

Akko landed on her feet in her body behind the witch, she reached forward to grab the arm that was preparing to cast a spell. Sucy turned in surprise and laughed lightly at the sight of the brunette who grinned at her.

“Hey.” Akko said, brushing off a few feathers from her sleeves.

Sucy’s mouth twitched upwards. “Hey. I’m surprised you figured it out.”

Akko rolled her eyes, pulling the witch close with an arm around her waist. “I have my ways. Now, let’s dance.”

-0-o-0-o-

 _“So close to feeling alive…”_

Akko stands up, drawn in by the mesmerizing vocals, drawing herself up to her full height. Diana tilts her head at her in curiosity, while Sucy keeps her gaze trained on the specks of dust gathering on the bench. The brunette turns on her heel, facing the sight of the reason why she was lacking air in her lungs. Her hands shoot out, close enough to smack the blonde in her nose but Diana doesn’t move away, blue eyes set on her.

She musters up every bout of strength in her chest, where her heart scampers about, drawing in a breath until she feels a tightness in her lungs. The brunette tilts her head down, red eyes burning brilliantly. She parts her mouth, her voice coming out steady, careful but loud enough to be heard by the two witches before her. 

-0-o-0-o-

Akko and Sucy had danced without missing a beat, it was wonderful, legendary, _perfect_ in every way. Every movement was perfectly balanced, a step there, a step here. Akko held her close against her chest and twirled her away with the only tether of their fingers still laced. Sucy grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in, until Akko’s nose brushed against the curtain of lavender. Akko allowed herself to be led by Sucy’s sleight hands, moving backwards as Sucy moved forward until she felt herself being twirled as Sucy leaned up on her toes.

The brunette surprised the alchemist when she scooped her up with a grin, spinning her around with her arms wrapped firmly around her waist, as Sucy’s laugh echoed throughout her mind. Akko joined in, her giggle being cut off mid-way when Sucy looped her arms around Akko’s neck, leaning in close to bump her forehead with Akko’s. The two witches stare silently into each other’s eyes, Akko’s throat bobbing with a swallow, the airway in her lungs coming through faster and thicker, as she noticed the way strands of Sucy’s hair tumbled to tickle the side of her temple. Sucy pushed the lock behind her ear with a fleeting smile, and Akko’s breath caught in her chest as she noticed the other witch move in closer with her eyes slowly falling shut.

 _This is it…this is it, don’t screw this up Kagari!_ Akko squeezed her eyes shut and tilted her head up with her heart pounding inside her chest. She felt Sucy’s gentle breath against her lips, the few inches of distance between them distinguishing as Sucy leaned in the remaining space to –

“Witches, gentlemen and nonbinary friends, please put your hands together for our very own celebrity couple Diana Cavendish and Andrew Hanbridge!” Wangari’s voice came out clear and audible from her spot on the stage, dressed in her own pale green gown, her microphone clenched tightly in her fist. Akko and Sucy both instantly turned, two pairs of red eyes instinctively locked on the figure bathed in the warm light, tall and blonde and wearing the most elegant gown Akko’s ever seen.

“Diana.” Akko said, a blush rising to her cheeks, her hold around Sucy growing slack with awe. Unbeknownst to her, Sucy’s eye darted back from Diana then to her before her smile fell.

“Andrew’s her date?” She heard Sucy ask incredulously, sliding out of the brunette’s embrace and slumping her shoulders down in her usual hunch. Akko blinked a few times, her friend’s words registering as she turned to look at the boy at her side. There’s a sour feeling in her stomach at the sight of Andrew, his arm extended where Diana’s hand rested, looking beautiful in his three-piece suit and emerald tie and slicked back hair. They were both a vision, but even ten feet away from the entrance Akko could tell that neither of them were smiling.

Good, the cold tone in her voice took her by surprise, as did the sense of satisfaction that filled her to the core at the thought that neither Andrew nor Diana were pleased with their situation, but Akko blanched quickly at the thought. Shifting that elation to disgust, as a sour feeling bubbled in her belly at the idea of her finding happiness at her friend’s expense. _That’s ridiculous. There’s no way I’m happy because Diana looks miserable standing next to him…right? Am I jealous?_

Before she could give that sudden thought any more merit, she quickly clasped her hand around Sucy’s wrist and started to drag her friend through the cluster of dancing witches. Sucy furrowed her brows.

“What the hell are you doing?” She hissed.

Akko picked up her pace, leaving Sucy with no other choice but to follow the tall brunette, a frown resting on her lips as Akko ignored her question. Quickly enough Akko and Sucy drew nearer to the entrance, where a group of witches and humans alike gathered around Diana and Andrew with words of admiration. Sucy was surprised when Akko slipped her hand down to tangle her fingers through hers.

“Sorry about that, Su.” Akko rubbed the back of her neck. “I just wanted…to see…” the brunette trailed off with a hint of red to her cheeks cutting herself off on her original thought, before she turned her head to grin slightly. “What was all the hubbub about.”

“Right.” Sucy replied dryly, the frown still apparent but before the brunette could ask, her attention snapped forward at the sound of her name.

“Akko.” Diana had left her date’s side and made her way toward the two, her face lighting up in a bright smile that caused Akko’s heart to tumble roll inside her chest. She felt her own mouth curve upwards into a large grin, letting go of Sucy’s hand to pull the blonde witch into a hug. Diana’s soft laugh was pressed into her shoulder blade, her own arms coming to wrap around her back.

“Diana.” Akko said, soft and quiet, hands placed comfortably around the dip of her shoulders. She pulled back after a few seconds, her eyes taking in every inch of the blonde from head to toe. Her grin softened, the back of her ears turning red as she stared with wide eyes at her friend. “Wow…you look gorgeous.”

Diana smiled, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “Thank you, Akko.” Diana turned her attention toward the girl at the brunette’s side who’s been silent throughout the whole exchange, Diana looked taken back for a moment her blue eyes brighter than usual, with a curious lilt to the side of her mouth. Before the blonde slipped out of Akko’s embrace and moved forward to hug Sucy, the mauve-haired girl blinked in astonishment and for a second stood rigid in Diana’s arms before her right arm wrapped around her back in a half-hug.

“You look absolutely enchanting tonight, Sucy.” Diana murmured.

Akko watched with the same level of warmth that would fill her belly whenever she had a cup of hot cocoa, well if the drink itself had extra shots of chocolate syrup, and marshmallows—but even then Akko wasn’t convinced that it could match the sweetness of seeing her two best friends holding each other Which was weird…right? Akko felt something akin to jealously burning in the pit of her stomach when she saw Diana with Andrew, but now that Diana was hugging Sucy, the only emotion that ran through her was something soft and fluffy, like melting marshmallows.

_Okay stop it with the marshmallow metaphors, Akko._

Before Akko could reach over and join the hug her conflicting new thoughts be damned! movement to her left caught her attention as Andrew slowly walked over to her and funnily enough that was when Sucy’s arm fell limp around Diana, the blonde noticed and backed away with a flush to her cheeks.

“Andrew!” Akko turned to the boy and threw her arms around him in a bone-crushing embrace, Andrew chuckled and patted her on the back. Whatever was going through her head, she knew it had nothing to do with Andrew. She liked the boy, but he was like a best friend—a third best friend to her. And whenever she was near him, she didn’t feel those fluttery motions in her stomach like when she’s with Sucy and Diana. When he hugged her there wasn’t this all-encompassing warmth that would sweep through her body from head to toe—not when she was near…oh.

 _Oh. Well that explains a few things._ Akko felt her body go rigid, her muscles seizing up as she stared wordlessly over Andrew’s shoulder until the boy noticed how still she was and pulled back. Concern was evident in his verdant eyes, more green than usual. Akko swallowed the lump lodged in her throat, a wave of panic running over her until she felt Andrew’s hands land firmly on her shoulders.

“Akko what’s the matter?” He asked, his voice lowered to not gained the attention of the two girls who were talking amongst themselves a few feet away. Akko peered up at him through a sheen of fear.

 _“I love them.”_ She gasped out, an immediate flush painting her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut to blank out her friend’s reaction. Andrew was silent for a few seconds, until he squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

“Love who?” He asked, trying to coax his friend to look him in the eye, but Akko merely stared at the floor with a flush reaching to the back of her ears. On instinct his gaze flicked over to Sucy and Diana, who were now looking over at the two, and everything clicked into place. _“Oh._ Oh! You mean—” he started but Akko released a sound that was close to a whimper.

“Don’t say it! Andrew, I don’t know if witch’s have like…supersonic hearing or some shit. Just—just nod toward who you think it is and I’ll tell you if you’re right.” Akko mumbled out as she buried her face into her hands, probably ruining her makeup but she couldn’t be concerned about that at the moment. Andrew nodded in understanding, before with the barest of movement nudged his chin toward the two—

“Akko?”

Andrew heard the explicit curse word hissed between his friend’s teeth, but as if her earlier crisis never happened the brunette twirled around on her heel and plastered a bright grin across her face. Andrew’s eyebrow quirked up as Akko spoke in a higher octave than usual.

“Sucy, Diana! I was just telling Andrew here about the different flavored punch! Dragon fruit and raspberry—”Akko cut her gaze toward the aristocrat who quickly caught on.

“Oh yes, very fruity. Would you ladies care for a cup?”

Diana darted her gaze between the two, a frown deepening as she narrowed her eyes at Andrew for a moment. But Sucy at her side shrugged in indifference, and before the blonde could blink her date was gripping Akko’s elbow and tugging the brunette away with the promise of grabbing enough drinks for all of them.

Once the two arrived at the long dessert table that was filled with delectable sweets and a punch bowl filled with clear liquid, that Akko hurriedly grabbed two goblets from the other glassware and declared confidently: “Mango and strawberry!”

To Andrew’s silent astonishment the once clear liquid switched to an orangish-red color that Akko scooped with a ladle before it darkened into a deep red. Once the brunette was finished filling the two glasses, the punch returned to its original white.

“Interesting.” Andrew commented.

Akko hummed in response. “Do you want anything?”

“Uh, no I think I’m alright for now.” Andrew cleared his throat before taking a step closer to his friend. “Akko…what you said earlier about you possibly being—”

“There’s no possibility Andrew.” Akko interrupted quietly, but with conviction that was absent earlier. Andrew raised his brow imploringly. “I’ve known Su and Dia for three years now, they’ve been my best friends for a while…I mean I may not be the smartest person, but I do know my heart. I get that Diana is dealing with…a lot of shit right now. A world’s weight of burdens on her shoulders and I want to be the person to lessen that hold…”Akko’s fists tightened against her side. “And Sucy…she’s _complicated.”_

Akko’s face scrunched up at the word before she shook her head. “No, no that’s not right. Sucy pretends she doesn’t care about people. But she does, or at least to the few people who she likes…but she’s sweet! She’s really sweet and funny and beautiful…and Diana’s the smartest girl I know, someone kind and forgiving and gorgeous—”Akko squeezed her eyes shut and dug the center of her palms into her eyeballs, groaning quietly as she felt her face turn red at the knowing smile that appeared on her friend’s face.

“Anything else?” He teased.

“Andrew!” She whined out. “You’re not helping!”

Andrew raised his hands in surrender, chuckling softly as he took a step back in case his friend decided to punch him. “Okay, okay I’m sorry. Akko you’re at a dance, just ask Sucy and Diana to dance with you.”

Akko shook her head. “I can’t do that! You and Diana are here together, and besides the last time I danced with Sucy something…almost happened…” the brunette trailed off vaguely, shoulders slumping forward and appearing as downtrodden as a wet dog. Andrew blinked, intrigued at whatever Akko was eluding to, but something that the brunette said set him off.

His entire face scrunched up in disgust. “ _Eugh._ Akko, me and Diana aren’t together, I know we _arrived_ together, but trust me there’s no romantic interest between us.” He tapped his fingers lightly on the table. “It’s primarily just a beneficial agreement, a suggestion that Diana _herself,_ came up with to get our respective family’s noses out of our business. I care about Diana, but I don’t like her. If I’m completely honest, I came here under the vise to make someone jealous…”

Akko looked up at that, surprise written all over her face as she leapt forward into Andrew’s personal space. “Wait? Really! _Who is it?!”_

Andrew calmly took a step back, busying himself with re-straightening his tie and promptly ignored his friend’s question. “It doesn’t matter, they’re not here.” He answered smoothly, tucking his hands into the front of his vest pockets, causing the brunette to furrow her brows in confusion.

“Really? But _everyone_ was invited to this party…witches and even the boys from Appleton.”

“Guess it’s someone you’ve never met.” He answered quietly.

Akko cupped her chin, absently rubbing it in thought. Andrew watched slightly bemused at his friend’s contemplative expression. Until the brunette snapped her fingers and pointed an almost accusing finger at him. “Wait a second…I invited Frank, but he told me he was busy with family stuff…is it him?”

Andrew pursed his lips, not opting to reply which was a grand error on his part. Akko’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. “Holy _shit_ —you have the hots for—”Andrew quickly shoved his hand against her mouth, which was unbecoming of an Hanbridge, but he couldn’t care any less, considering he was still on the jury on whether or not witches have supernatural hearing and Akko had a large mouth and was known to not be the most careful with keeping secrets.

It didn’t _fucking,_ matter however because Akko _spat_ on his damn hand, causing the boy to recoil in disgust. Akko grinned smugly, with her hip cocked as she wiped at her mouth with the back of her sleeve. Andrew narrowed his eyes at her.

“Do _not_ mention this.” He hissed quietly, there was something in his gaze that made Akko softened, the brunette nodded and mimed zipping her mouth shut. Andrew pushed his hand through his hair, the amount of relieve that was apparent in his green eyes caused Akko to wince in sympathy. “Alright. We should bring the girls their drinks before any suspicion rises.”

Akko nodded in agreement, and the two set off to return. Andrew cleared his throat and spoke underneath his breath. “You need to ask them to dance.”

“No, don’t be ridiculous!” Akko muttered. “How could I even _ask_ —that’s too obvious!”

Andrew gritted his teeth, his patience for his friend’s hesitance dashed at the rebuttal. “Pardon my saying so, but I think the obvious _thing_ here is that you three haven’t gotten your damn heads out of your asses and confessed to one another already! Three years, _three_ bloody years, I had to listen to every moony, melodramatic _rant_ about those two—and when that wasn’t bad enough Diana _fucking_ Cavendish started with her own questions about you and Manbavaran. And _then_ Manbavaran started talking to me, and I’m at my wits end with this whole ordeal because when did I become a _fucking_ relationship counselor?”

Akko came to a sudden halt, eyes wide and mouth opened as if she was just struck across the face. Andrew breathed in slowly, an apology on his lips when Akko’s voice squashed down any remaining bouts of his ire.

“That can’t be true…” Akko protested weakly, the two drinks stilling at her sides as she stared ahead at Sucy and Diana. Andrew stifled his sigh and leaned over to place his hand on the brunette’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

“Akko, I wouldn’t lie about something like this, not when it could easily hurt you. Look, believe me or not that is your choice; but I have not a single doubt in my mind that if you were to go up to those two girls right now, and ask them to dance that they would agree in a heartbeat.” He said with conviction, dodging his head to catch his friend’s gaze, Akko finally looked up, her eyes solemn and hesitant.

“Andrew…I _can’t.”_ Akko emphasized on the word, her voice strained and thin. “It’d be another thing entirely if this were just…some kind of crush…but this doesn’t feel like that. It’s more intense! It’s more…real and it’s on my best friends, and that…that scares me.”

Andrew raised his brow, his gaze imploring for Akko to elaborate.

The brunette sighed, closing her eyes for a few moments to gather up her strength, before responding. “Because…what if you’re wrong? What if I go up to Sucy and Diana with my heart opened, and…it gets stomped on, or something! W-would if Dia and Su won’t want to be my friends anymore?”

Andrew shook his head with a deep frown. “Akko listen to me, no matter what kind of feelings that Sucy and Diana hold for you, I promise you…that they wouldn’t push you away. You’re too good of a friend to push out of someone’s life—and whatever happens tonight or the next day or in a couple of weeks, that won’t ever change the fact that you’ll still have those two girls in your life.”

Akko felt the rush of tears build up, a few sliding down the slope of her cheeks as she quickly crushed the boy into a hug. Andrew blinked in surprise, before gently folded his own arms around the brunette for a few seconds. When the two finally arrived back toward the front of the entrance, Andrew watched from his spot behind Akko, as Sucy and Diana immediately paused their conversation to turn toward the brunette.

“Akko?” Diana asked, voice tinged with concern. Sucy raised her brow in question.

Akko’s shoulders pulled back into a confident position, her chest puffing out as she stared head-on towards the two witches. “Sucy…Diana.” She cleared her throat, a blush rising to her cheeks as she shuffled anxiously on the stage. As Akko’s minimal bout of bravado dissolves in a split second, her eyes darting straight to her shoes, Andrew noticed the flicker of hope in cerulean eyes…something that Akko will never be privy to since the brunette hurriedly pushed the drinks toward the two.

“Mango and strawberry, right? That’s your guy’s favorite.” She squeaked out, her entire face reddening as the seconds ticked by without any movement from either of them. Andrew fought back a grimace at the sight. Thankfully, Diana took pity on her friend, accepting the golden goblet with the brush of her fingers with a fleeting smile.

“Thank you, Akko. I’m glad you remembered.”

Sucy narrowed her gaze at Andrew and Akko, flicking her eye between the two for a long moment before she leaned over to take the offered drink from the tall brunette with a murmured, “thanks.”

Andrew closed his eyes and prayed for mercy on his best friend.

For the next couple of hours everything went off without a hitch, Andrew had long ago wandered off to converse with some of the Appleton boys lighting up significantly when he caught sight of the tall blonde boy walking into the gym. After making her rounds to greet her friends, Diana had come back to chat with Sucy and Akko, the three witches content with talking about whatever appeared on their minds. They drifted off toward the bleachers on either side of the gym, where students who weren’t thrilled to dance sat about to talk with their friends and relinquish their thirst, or to take a breather from the grueling beat of the speakers.

Akko leaned back onto the side of the wooden bench; her legs sprawled out over the two rows in front of her. She hastily unbuttoned her vest and slipped it off, the air growing thick as one student tried to juggle tennis balls that caught on fire…the weird thing was is that Akko had nothing to do with it! Diana had let out a soft sound of amusement, tucking her dress carefully to the side as she sat down next to her, watching from the far right as one of the chaperones created a small water spell to douse the poor witch.

“How many slow songs are they going to force us to listen to?” Sucy grumbled, slouching low in her seat on Akko’s other side. The question caused the previous light and carefree mood to somber significantly. Akko looked down at her lap, playing with the ends of her fingers as she tried to push down the rising bitterness that threatened to sweep through her, seeing all the happy, blissful couples shuffling on the dance floor.

“Well slow songs are necessary for a dance, although I do admit four in a row is rather excessive.” Diana’s thin fingers pinched at the fabric of her dress, a sleek halter that reminded Akko of the one she once saw Diana wore at the Hanbridge party all those years ago. Except this one had the skirt pooling low at the blonde’s ankles clinching around Diana’s hips and leading up to a cobalt blue top with some kind of intricate design that Akko couldn’t pinpoint, thin straps connecting to the back of her neck and long white satin gloves pulled up to her elbows. Her two-toned hair was tied in an elaborate braid, with loose locks falling to meet her shoulder blades.

As she raised her gaze up to stare into the sea of moving bodies, Akko couldn’t help but envision the image of her and Sucy dancing—timeless and seamless, it was nice…being able to hold her friend like that. Warmth had filled every crevice in her heart, causing it to become light and weightless as it rolled around inside her ribcage. Dancing with one of her best friends almost made her forget the fact that she wasn’t the one who was supposed to be this close to her. She had a date…Sucy had a date. Fuck, Diana had a date…although the two had split apart as soon as they arrived, content with socializing with the people they actually wanted to hang out with.

 _But_ that didn’t matter, Akko reminded herself sternly, keeping her eyes locked on as two witches twirled around each other in graceful arcs. Out of the corner of her eye Akko watched as Avery pulled Amanda in by the lapels of her suit jacket, connecting the two in a sweet, soft kiss. Akko felt her ears turn red, suddenly thinking about her and Sucy…how badly she wanted to eliminate that distance between them and…and— _and what?_

To her side she felt Sucy stiffened, and a shot of fear engulfed her heart causing it to flip, and not in the good way that she’s learned to familiarize when it came to either of the two girls sitting next to her. Sucy turned her head away, long locks of mauve falling to frame the side of her face in loose waves from the plaited braid she tied her hair up into. Akko dug her fingers into her knees, breathing in through a rough exhale as she heard the rustle of fabric, and then Diana’s hand landed on her bicep.

“Are you alright?” Diana looked at her with clear blue eyes, the concern in them making them brighter than usual. Akko’s heart jumped straight up to her throat, feeling that familiar blush rise to her cheeks, _everything’s surprising me tonight, huh._

“Yeah—I just, uh—”

“Witches and humans, and demons alike! It’s with my greatest sorrow that I must announce the dance will be coming to an end, after one more song! If you haven’t already, grab your friends or your special sweethearts and gather onto the dance floor! This is gonna be a special one!” Wangari yelled into her mic on the stage, before giving a three-finger salute to a trio of witches off to the right. 

Instantaneously the three older witches quickly casted three different spells. The fairy lights swiftly turned into saturated colors, small orbs of bright light flickered, before floating above the entire gym floor in specks of white against the enveloping blackness that replaced the ceiling. Then wisps of colors, magenta, auburn, yellow, cyan, green, pink, navy blue started to swirl around the floor, lapping up innocently at the ankles of students. 

Akko felt her jaw drop, Wangari’s announcement not registering in her head at the moment as she took in everything with wide, glittering eyes. “Wow…it’s beautiful.” She breathed out, Diana and Sucy nodding in stunned silence. But then she blinked, as Wangari’s voice echoed inside her head, _one more dance, one more dance, one more dance._

She felt her heart plummet down to her stomach, her mouth slackened as she quickly flitted her gaze through the couples who grouped together. _No…No! No, this can’t be it…_ Akko’s head was whirring rampantly, her own thoughts trying to snuff out other ones, loud and overbearing—speaking over each other until there was nothing but a dull buzz in her head.

Then, Akko looked up. The song had drifted into the chorus…and Akko shoved her insecurities into the backburner, her nerves lit on fire and her stomach thrashing about almost violently, but there was that familiar spark in her eyes. Determination.

-0-o-0-o-

“Dance with me?”

Diana pushes a lock of blonde behind her ear. “What?”

“Dance with me.” Akko repeats with a smile, the one where her mouth curls up further on one side.

“I—do you mean—I-I mean yes, yes I would love to dance with you!” Diana looks down with a tint of pink spreading through her cheeks, Akko’s smile widens even as her own flush paints the back of her neck. But none of that matters as she feels Diana’s hand slide into hers, fingers lacing easily together. Akko assists her up slowly, crimson eyes bright and warm. Diana smiles back, squeezing her thumb against Akko’s before she darts her gaze toward the solemn girl on the bleachers.

Akko’s brow furrows together, her hand still hovering in the air as she takes a step closer to Sucy.

“Sucy?” Diana asks softly, her own hand reaching out toward the girl, who merely flits a sharp glare toward the two.

“What are you waiting for? You two don’t need my fucking permission.” She spat out bitterness heavy in her voice. Akko’s eyes widen in alarm, a brief flash of hesitance crossing her eyes as she looks from Sucy to Diana.

“Wha-“she starts to protest before Diana swiftly intervenes.

“Oh for saints—Su stop being melodramatic. It’s been three fucking years; I want to dance with you two! Nobody else, no one in the whole world would I choose to dance with unless it’s you two. So, please…just take our hand?” Diana’s rant started off with tension in her voice, before it softens into something small, a question laced with insecurity. Akko feels her stomach flip.

Sucy raises her head at that, and Akko’s breath catches in her throat at the sight of clear fear written clearly in her one visible eye. There was a pang in her heart at the thought that Sucy would be concerned about her place in either of her or Diana’s life, but Akko admits after scanning through the events of tonight how flippant she was after Diana walked in, practically dropping Sucy to the floor as her attention was completely trained on Diana.

 _Idiot!_ She allows herself a moment of deprecation, feeling horrible and remorseful of her sleight of judgement. But she doesn’t give herself any more time to ridicule her past actions, instead focusing on the present and placing every inch of her passion into reassuring Sucy on how much she loves her. How much Diana loves her.

“Sucy, I’m sorry if I was a jerk to you earlier…I know this can’t make up for it. But it’ll be a start at least if you’ll agree to dance with me? Dance with me and Diana?”

There was a moment of silence as Sucy contemplates on her decision, then in a quick burst of movement the alchemist pushes herself off of the stands and wraps her arms around them both. Akko blinks, before enfolding her arms around Sucy’s back, while Diana’s hands brush against hers. “I want to dance with you both.”

Those words alone threaten to make Akko’s legs lock together, but she steadies herself enough to pull out of the embrace, offering a grin at the two.

“Well then, let’s dance!” Akko declares, holding onto Sucy and Diana’s hands and leading them down the bleachers, she thanked every star that she didn’t trip, and the three found themselves in a secluded spot, away from the activity around the center of the floor. A pocket of their own space and world, as Akko turns toward the two witches with a warm smile, which quickly turned sheepish as she glances at the dancing couples.

“Uh, do you guys know how we should do this?”

Diana giggles, while Sucy arches her brow in amusement.

“We’ll figure it out.” Sucy replies with a hint of a smile, before wrapping her hand around Akko’s forearm and pressing her cheek against her sternum. Akko’s heart skips a beat, but she slowly encircles her arm around Sucy’s back, her other one going around Diana’s waist and gently pulling her in closer. Diana in return loops her arm around Akko’s shoulder, her forearm resting lightly on her clavicle while her hand lazily tangles with Sucy’s fingers locking together against her hip.

It was the most unconventional form of dancing anyone’s ever seen…but it was theirs. And it was beautiful. Shuffling barely an inch from their spot, lost in the trance that the song drawls them in, content with resting in each other’s arms as the song drifts on, while couples twirl and dip around them. As the song drifts to its final note, it didn’t matter to Akko because she still held onto her two best friends even when the lights flickered out.


End file.
